As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, consumers increasingly desire more personalized video content through on demand or pay per view video services. However, one limitation of these video services is that the selected content can only be displayed on a display device connected to a video endpoint device through which the video session order was placed. This is extremely inconvenient to users who have multiple video endpoint devices and do not want their selection limited to be viewed on only one such device.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for storing user selected video content in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.